THATS SO CARS
by ice-age-freak-101
Summary: THATS SO RAVEN/CARS CROSSOVER.  raven and her friends are going to LA for a summer outfit shoot for Donna gobna  when they end up in radiator springs with talking cars weird.
1. Chapter 1

THATS SO CARS!

(thats so raven opeing plays) and goes to their house:

"raven, cory breakfast" ravens dad calls them from in the kitchen.

comin dad cory says as he walks down the stairs in the kitchen ( they have another set of stairs in the living room). "son your still in your pjs" ravens dad says. 'yeah so its saturady" cory says

"right" cory dad says as he rolls his eyes and walks over to the table. "i'm here i"m here" raven says as she walks down the stairs in her new fancy office outfit. "well at least some people dress for the morning" corys dad says as he glares at cory. "what who said we had to dress like old woman" cory sais as he sat at the table. "well for your info litte brother i got a job to get to so ha' raven said as she sat beside him. cory just rolled his eyes and took a sloppy chomp out of his pancake which made raven look away in discust. "raven" ravens dad say as she looked up at him "it isn't like u to get super dulled up for miss donna gabana whats up'' he asked. "well she is sending a worker to california to send in a summer outfit and i just made one so i want to be picked to go" she said. like u ever would cory said as he got up and headed to the sink. raven looked at the ground a little upset. "now cory don't be like that you know there is a chance she could be picked and if you don't that dosent make you a bad desginer its just one gig" ravens dad said nicley. "thanks dad raven said as she finished her food "i just realy hope i get picked. then all of a sudden she went into a vision... in the vision= donna gobona: raven u said u had a summer outfit completed and since my coworker is sick u can go with 3 friends to cali u may got back to work. back to normal= "so do u think you will make it" cory said "oh you have no idea" raven said with a smirk as it faded black.

AT RAVENS WORK:

"raven'' donna gobana said as she pets her dog "2 friends are here to see you'' as chealsea and eddie walk into the building. guys what are u doing here i'm working she said as she leaves her desk. well ray we got your text about going to cali chealsea said as she looked at the donna dog. well i'm not sure yet guys she hasn't told me yet raven said as she looked at her watch. ''well she better hurry cause i do not want to waste anytime not seeing those californai gurls" eddie said as he did a little jig. patince guys raven said as donna came out of her office "raven may i speak to u in my office now" she said as she headed back in her office well here goes nothing raven said as she headed into the office and closing the door. "do u think she will get the gig" chelsea said as she pets donnas dog. knowing raven probably eddie said as he say beside chelsea and petted the puppy also. In the office- donna gobona: raven u said u had a summer outfit completed and since my coworker is sick u can go with 3 friends to cali u may got back to work. as raven heard those words she ran outside the office and began hugging her friends saying "were going to cali" told ya eddie said as they joined in the happiness. wait who are we going to invite for number 3 chelsea said as they stopped twirling around. "i do not know but it has to be one family member and i have one boy in mind" raven said as she looked at a loney on her desk. oh no u don't mean

AT HOME:

... ME! cory said as he went and hugged the 3 people. chelsea and eddie looked at raven angirly. "what" she said "he was the only one young". they both finally agreed and everybody got their bags packed. well the limo should be here any moment raven said as she looked out the window in the living room. "ok but eddies sitting beside cory" chelsea said. "no u are" eddie said. "shut up i will ok" raven yelled. "sure ok" they both said as cory looked out another window. "ITS HERE" cory shouted as the limo driver came up to the door and yelled "get in the dam limo" as eveyone expect ravens dad got into the limo, ravens dad kissed his kids goodbye as the limo left the house and on the motherroad to route 66 and on its way to cali. "fashion here we come" raven said as she read a magazine. "grand canon here we come" chelsea said as she read a grand canon brochure "and gurls here we come" both guys plus limo driver said as they dreamed about the hot chicks.


	2. Chapter 2

THATS SO CARS CHAPTER 2

as raven, chelsea, eddie and cory were on their way to Cali the song life is a highway playing on the radio (just though i do that because of pixars cars :). as the song stopped it came to the 4 in the back of donnas limo. "are we there yet" chelsea asked. "for the last time chels no"! raven screamed. "wow the mother is really long" cory examined as he looked outside his window. "duh!" eddie said as looked out the window also. "we must be neering the turn to route 66"soon chelsea said. "yeah so" raven said looking at her phone. "well maybe we can turn there and go see the grand canon..please" chelsea begged. "uh let me think raven said...probably not". "ahh come on why" chelsea cried. " yeah why not" cory said. "yeah i wouldn't mind to see some cool rocks ray" eddie said. " well no" raven said we have to stay on the mother road until we get to cali can't leave those designers waiting for my masterpiece". "Fine" chelsea said as ahe sat back down and thew out her brochure. "ray your no fun"cory said as he looked back out the window. "yeah ray jeez its just a little stop" eddie said as he laid down for a rest. after he fell asleep ray felt a bit guilty for saying no abou the rock but it soon faded when she got a text from her boyfriend and as she was talking texting with him it went out to the limo driver. "helsea sure does want to go to the rock..maybe i will take the turn on 66 and just say that the mother road was to busy yeah all say that" the driver said as he took and silent turn on 66.

LATER AT SUPPERTIME: IT was around 5:00 when they all woke up from resting. " wow that was a good sleep" eddie said as he got up and streched. "i guess" chelsea said grunting she was still annoyed about not going down 66. "god chels relax" raven said as she rubbed her eyes " its not like were going to miss cali also" "ok chelsea said as she scanned her cell phone."hey guys outside the scenery looks diff" cory said as he looked out his window. "yeah so how diff" eddie asked looking at cory. "well there are big rocks that look all rusty colour" "rusty colored rcoks"? raven questioned. Then all of a sudden they heard a man in the from of the limo. "um guys i forgot tell u but we had to go down a different road because of traffic" the limo man lied. "a diff road what road" chelsea asked. " well its more like a route with rocks. he said. "a rocky route what the heck is that" cory said sounding dumb. "just look outside and see for your sleves" the guy said as he slowed down a bit. As they looked chelsea just screamed. "were on route 66" chelsea screamed. "66 i said we couldn't go down that road" raven spat. "well i though chelsea wanted to see the canon so i though why not" the man said. " no its not that i wanted to see the rock too" raven said nervously. "yeah so why did you say no to going" cory said. "mrs. donna told me a limo is too big for this road we could get in a accident" raven said. "you didn't tell me that!" the driver screamed in radio. "oops i forgot" raven said. " can't you go back" eddie said terrifed of dying. " no there is no road for me turn around on" he said. Great now what do we do". cory said. well i could try truning around" he said as he began to turn around but by the side there was a water puddle." look i out theres water there" cory screamed. " what" everyone said, but it was too late they hit the puddle and went out of control. "BRACE YOUR SELVES" raven said as the limo hit a electric pole and everything went black. 


	3. Chapter 3

THATS SO CARS CHAPTER 3

morning on route 66:

It was early in the morining as the 4 woke up for being out cold from the puddle. Man that hurt, eddie said as he sat back in the seat. tell me about it, chelsea said as she streched her aching muscles. remember for me to have donna fire that limo driver, raven said as she fixed her almost broken phone. yeah ray you can yell at the limo man... if he was here, cory screamed. hes not here, raven said scrared. great now how do we get to cali without any directions to it, eddie said madly. i don't know but maybe we can find a map on 66, chelsea said looking to the distance and seeing a track looking thing going around a boot like rock. oh nice try chels you just want to go see that stupid rock still, raven spat. well i can't help my slef i love nature ray, chelsea explanied. yeah ray you have any better ideas, eddie said looking at her. well i um raven mummbled. i thought so, eddie. edds right and we can't just stand here will brun to a crisp and i thought los vegas was hot man, cory said. I guess you guys are right we should find a place to stay, a map and transportation here so lets go down 66 i guess. raven said getting into a more summer outfit ( t-shirt with short skirt). whoohoo, chelsea said as she got into a hippie like white dress and followed behind cory and eddie.

7:00 am on 66:

as they reached a big billboard that said radiator springs. what kind of place is that, cory said exrmaning his surroundings. looks like a old billboard, eddie said. ohh i love old fashined towns chelsea said as she ran to the right of the billboard. well at least its a town raven said as she, eddie and cory followed chelsea, not realising the police car sleeping behind it. After a couple of minutes running they started to hear mixed music in the distance. what the hell is that raven said putting her up in the air. its music chelsea said dancing. sounds like war anthem mixed with out national athem on guitar, eddie said confidently. wow no wonder your good in school, cory said as he staring top hear chatting or my like arguing. hey someones talking cory said as they all went silent and in the distance they heard guys saying. WILL YOU TURN THAT DISRESPECTFULL JUNK OFF. the war guy said. respect the classics man its Hendrix. the slur sounding man said. i love jimi hendrix, chelsea said as she started to dance. i guess they have hippies here eddie said still hearing the slured man talking . weird cory said as he looked behind him. what raven said looking at her bro. well either i'm going crazy or i'm seeing a cali police car with eyeballs staring at us terrifed. cory said. oh cory don't be silly raven said still listening to the hippie man going on and on. hes not chelsea said she grabbed ravens head and twrilled her around to see the talking police car. we tripping, eddie said. then all of a sudden the police started to run into the town ver fast. hey he knows where the town is cory said. follow him raven said as the 4 run after the car.

IN RADIATOR SPRINGS:

all the cars were sitting in there reg spots drinking there oil and chatiing about car stuff. until all of a sudden sheriff can bursting in. doc, doc, DOC, sheriff screamed. what in crysler is the matter sheriff doc said. i saw um shreiff said whispering. you saw what spit it out man ramone said madly. HUMANS, sheriff blurted out. humans havent been here since along time ago what makes you think u saw them doc said concerned. well i saw alein looking things talking on two legs, sheriff said. well if there are any humans then we have to make peace with them doc said coming up beside sheriff. but man they could be not peace people, filmore said as he rolled up with sarge. well they might be nice, sally said but was intrupted when a sweet voice said, i smell scented candels. me to cory said as they got a look at all the cars with eyes who were staring at them with wide. Hi i'm chelsea if u speak human chelsea said sweetley which made filmores egine chill. yeah we can here you guys doc said coming up beside them. i'm doc by the way, i'm flo flo said. i;m ramone and this is filmore, sarge, lighitng, lizzie and red, ramone said showing off his hydrolics. man nice pimped out hydrolics eddie said as they gave eachother nucle/tire punch. Raven and cory rolled their eyes. well i;m raven and this my bro cory raven said poining to the boy besdide matter. hey do you guys have nice scenery, chelsea said looking at filmores hippie desgins on him. yeah man the best filmore said pointing to the waterfall. wow its so beatiful chelsea said. nature is just so pretty, so breathtaking, so. but was intrupted by raven. chels they already get the message. oh right chelsea said blushing still looking at filmores body art. why are you looking at him like that ramone said coming up beside her. oh i just love his hippie body art chelsea said pointing at the flowers and peace sign. whatever raven said as she tried to swat a fly away. no don't do that you might harm it, chelsea said talking ravens arm. its just a bug raven said talking back her arm as the fly flew away. its not just cute litle bug ray its life chelsea said and all life has value. fine raven said. it got later in the night as the 4 talked about how they got her and chelsea talked on and on about camping, nature, animals, not killing trees, being a vegan and and the solar and wind powered turbines on her lawn. Well we better get some sleep i'm bushed eddie said as they headed for the cozy cones these cars are really nice cory said. yeah i like filmore chelsea said talking out a flower and putting it in her hair. well we better rember about cali raven said as they headed into their own cones and fell fast asleep.

AT SARGE AND FILMORE HOMES:

what are u doing now solider sarge said as he cam up to filmore. oh nothing man just dreamin. dreaming aobut what sarge said couriously. chelsea man, flimore said sighing dreaming. you mean the ginger haired human but why sarge spat. well she really nice, cute and hippie in thec blood man filmore said smelling a flower. well i'm going to bed man filomore heading into his dome. hippies never understand em sarge said as he went into his base and turned off the lights/everthing went black.


	4. Chapter 4

THATS SO CARS PART 4

Moring in radiator springs:

man do those guys ever shut up eddie said after hearing fillmore and sarge agian. beats me but i sure hope they do raven said getting out of her cone in her pjs. well lets go back and give them a friendly hello chelsea said heading over to flos v8 cafe, eddie and cory were following. fine but rember cali raven said joining them. as they reached the v8 cafe they see almost everbody there. hi eveyone cory said. all the cars look over to see the humans standing beside eachother. hello all the cars say. so hows it hanging man eddie said as he sat beside ramone. pretty good man ramone said. if they say man one more time i'm going to throw up raven said to chelsea. oh raven chelsea said seeing cory looking at her dreamiling. so baby you finally decided to come down to my level cory said to chels. oh god cory your so imature chelsea said as she got up and sat beside fillmore and sarge. yeah so your hot cory said. cory as falttering as that is you ain't getting anythis in your lifetime chelsea said ponting to her body. fine cory said looking at the ground. so anywho what do u guys do during the day eddie said. mostly this man fillmore said. well thats impressive raven said sarcasticlly. so what can we do though cory said. you could run on willys bute, look at lanscapes or stores thats about it sally said. you could go tractor tippin with me at night matter said. cool all do it cory said running up to matter. oh not so fast bro remmber cali raven said. yeah but can we stay a few more days please cory said with a puppy dog face. oh fine but only a few no more than that raven said. yes eveyone said as we all sat together. well this is boring cory said after an hour of nothing. chelsea looked around and saw an old radio. hey lets play some music chelsea said heading over to the radio. yeah thats coo eddie said getting up and standing besides cory. what should we listen to raven said looking at the cars. who knows chelsea said she put on a station that was playing jump n move. oh yeah dis my shit eddie said dancing along with whiling singing to the song. lighting and ramone also joined in with cory and eddie since they were young and into the music. fillmore looked at eveyone discutsted, the others didn;t like the song and chelsea could see it. hmm naw chelsea said as she changed the station. hey they said. know one likes your stuff chelsea said as it went onto shake your groove thing. this is better chelsea said as she went by raven and they both started to do a 2 person dance togther. yeah go girls eddie said joing in with cory. yeah woo chelsea said doing some breakdancing. everybody stared in aww as she was amazing at it.

They listened to music all thorugh out the day until night and they all decided to go to bed. night everyone chelsea said hugging eveyone. yeah night guys eddie and cory said heading to the cones yeah night raven said following behind. this place is great i wish we could never leave chels said as she hopped in her bed and fell alseep.

AT RAVENS HOUSE: what do u mean there not there yet corys dad said angirly. well there not the limo do not show donna said on the phone. great honey i think we need to go on a road trip corys dad said. trip why ravens mom said. to find our kids he said sadly. but they could be anywhere. well donna said there was a gps tracker in the limo so i guess we follow that tonite he said determined to find his missing kids.


	5. Chapter 5

Thats so cars chapter 5

it was a nice moring as raven and her friends woke up. what a nice day chelsea said as she came out in a white summer dress. yeah right raven said upset. whats the matter ray chels said concerned. we missed cali raven said. oh sorry ray. eddie said. you know its fine lets just go home ok raven said. yeah ok cory said. as they packed their suitcases. where are u guys going, sally said as they showed up by the gas station. home, raven said. but why so soon. mater said sadly. well see we didn;t excatly come her for this place. eddie said. what do u mean, lighting said. well its kind of a long story, raven said. were lisitening, flo said. As chelsea told the whole story on why they were here they all realized. i see, doc said, so you still have leave soon though, mater said, well we don't leave that soon, chels said. oh no we do what about our parents, raven said. i guess your right chels said. then all of a sudden a gaint black limo showed up. hey isn;t that one of donnas limos ray, chels said. yeah it is, ray said.

then the door flunged open and a tall women in a strange dress showed up. Raven donna said as she hugged raven. Mrs. Donna, raven said what are you doing here. looking for you silly why aren't you in cali yet! mrs. donna said madly. we got sidetracked, raven said. well whatever i didn't like my design anyway, donna said. so were off da hook, eddie said. yes you are, donna said. phew, chels said. but anywho theres someone else here to see you, donna said. really who, cory said.

Kids, Ravens parents said as they hugged them. mom,dad, cory and raven said. oh were so glad we found you in a weird car place, corys dad said.

oh right these are our friends chels said introducing everyone. well its very nice to meet you all, ravens mom said. its nice to meet you guys to, doc said. so you guys had a room in the cozy cone, corys dad said. yeah we do dad why, cory said. well we need a room too silly, ravens mom said. really we can stay for a few more days, chels said. maybe just one night, but will make it last, corys dad said. oh ok, chels said heading over with raven to the station. well what are waiting for lets get this place ready for a party, donna said.

Later that day:

everyone was up and dancing to september by ewf. this is a great party, chels said, accidently bumping into fillmore, oh sorry fillmore, chels said. no biggy man, fillmore said blushing. i think that hippie car likes chels, eddie said. well of course he does there both tree huggers. raven said playfully.

then a slow song called i can;t fight this feeling anymore came on. chels went and sat down on the side of the road and watched as everyone danced together as one, she was upset b/c she didn't have a person to dance with. then fillmore came up besdie her. hey chelsea, fillmore said. yeah fillmore, chels said. i wanted to know if you would want to dance with me, he asked. oh ok, chelsea said getting up with him and dancing beside him to the rest of the song. your a good dancer fillmore, chels said. yeah same to you man, he said. then after the dancing they all got around to tell stuff about them selves. but as soon as it was over and everyone was going to bed, fillmore asked chelsea to come to his dome for a few words. chels accepted and went over after her friends were asleep.

whats up fill, chels said. walking over to his pretty lit up dome. your dome is outstanding,chels said. really man you think so, sarge said it was bad.

well he dosn't know anithing about style, she said. well anywho i wanted to say that i... uh... lik..., fillmore said unsteady. huh chels said.

i like you man, fillmore said. really thats kind of the same way i feel about you too, chels said. then they both look at ecother as they went togther in a quick kiss and letted go. well fillmore i guess i should get to bed, see you in the moring and if i don't all never forget you, chels said leaving his yard. yeah you too man, fillmore said, quitley.

In the moring: hey man, fillmore said. hey, everyone said. wheres the humans, he asked. oh sorry hun flo said, they left early this moring and i didn't want to wake anybody up. oh right man... be back in a sec, fillmore said. as he headed over to his dome sarge saw him upset. you miss that human don;t you, sarge said. well yeah i do man, fillmore said as he picked up a flower and held it close to his heart(engine). well at least all never forget her Fillmore said as it faded to chelsea in the limo. don't worry chels will come and visit sometimes, ray said yeah i know, chels said. as she picked up the pin that fillmore gave her and holding it near her heart too. at least all never forgot him, chels said. awww ravens parents said. oh guys shut up, chels said as they all began to bicker. then raven looked over to the camers and said. family, raven said as they all faded away and it went to the ending credits

THE END :( :)


End file.
